LA CABAÑA DEL BOSQUE
by Jipuk
Summary: One shot. Creada con mucho romanticismo y pasion. Como terminara todo. Echenle un vistazo a esta pequeña historia escrita por dos loquitas... jijiji...


**LA CABAÑA** **DEL** **BOSQUE**  
 _Por Jipuk & Queen_  
 _GF2014_

En un hospital la actividad era muy intensa, ya que heridos iban y venían a diario por motivo de la guerra la cual devastaba a la ciudad. Él personal se apresuraban en atender a los heridos. Pero de entre ellos una rubia corría por los pasillos. Por todos lados se veían heridos y las salas esteban a reventar

El director del hospital se habia dado cuenta de que varias chicas no habían tomado descanso desde varias semanas. Así que en cuanto hubo bajado la demanda de los heridos por atender les dio unos días libres.

Maggy: mmmm y adonde se supone que debo ir, mi familia no esta cerca y no tengo para ir a verlos

Lily: yo la verdad no quisiera salir me gusta trabajar y poder ahorrar algo para mandarle a mi familia que lo necesitan tanto.

Cecy: tienen razon chicas pero...

Candy: que les parece si las invito a mi hogar, esta en medio de las montañas, junto a mis madres y hermanos, será divertido y pasaremos unos días tranquilas...

Maggy: suena bien la idea

Lily: esta bien vamos entonces que dices tu Cecy...

Cecy: dejenme ver una cosas y les confirmo

Candy: esta bien, más tarde nos reunimos para organizar -Asi las chicas tomaron rumbos diferentes

Candy pensaba en que sus amigas pasarian unos días tranquilos y ella también necesitaba sentir el aire fresco del campo, subirse al padre árbol y disfrutar de la vista panorámica que solo la altura puede dar.

Al llegar a su apartamento empezó a ordenar algunas cosas para salir a ver a su amigo Albert. Al llegar al banco donde seguramente lo encontraría se dio con la sorpresa de que no estaba.

Candy: buenos dias Sr George

George: buenos dias señorita candy, el señor William no se encuentra, tuvo que salir fuera de la ciudad para arreglar asuntos de negocios y tardara unos dias en regresar

Candy: oh... bueno me despido George

George: se le ofrece algo señorita puedo ayudarla en algo?

Candy: solo dígale que saldré de la ciudad. Voy al Hogar de Pony juntos con unas compañeras del hospital y regresaré en unos días.

George: asi lo haré señorita cuando él señor William regrese. Por cierto si necesita que le envie un chorfer con carro.

Candy: oh no se preocupe George nosotras nos la arreglaremos

George:de todas maneras señorita Candy si necesita cualquier cosa solo digamelo

Candy: muchas gracias George, hasta luego

Al llegar al departamento Candy se encuentra con Maggy en la entrada del edificio esperandola.

Candy: paso algo? -al ver el semblante de su amiga

Maggy: lo siento Candy no podré acompañarte mi tío enfermo y voy a cuidarlo estos días que tenemos libres pero tu y las chicas diviertanse será para la proxima

Candy: oh esta bien deseo que tu tío pronto se mejore pero si necesitas algo dimelo y te ayudo a cuidar de tu tío

Maggy: no Candy, no te preocupes, yo sola puedo cuidarlo ustedes diviertanse y me cuentas cómo les fue de acuerdo

Candy: esta bien Margot nos veremos en unos días y que todo salga bien con tu tio

Maggy: gracias Candy hasta entonces -se despidieron con un abrazo.

Cuando estaba empacando sus cosas en una valija, alguien tocó a la puerta y deslizaron una nota por debajo de ella.

Era una nota de Cecy, en la cual le informaba que se sentía indispuesta y que le estaba subiendo la temperatura y mejor era descansar en casa y que la disculparan

Candy: esta bien Cecy espero te mejores-dijo para sí misma- ni Maggy ni cecy irán...

Se dirigió a darse un baño antes de acostarte y al salir alguien estaba llamando la puerta insistentemente. Al abrir era Lily que apurada le dijo

Lily: lo siento mucho pero como sabes tengo otro trabajo aparte del hospital y no me han dado permiso de faltar asi que estare trabajando pero vayan ustedes y diviertanse mucho,te dejo me tengo que ir...

Candy: pero si quieres voy a hablar con tu jefe

Lily: no Candy él es muy enojon ademas ahora mismo voy de salida para el trabajo te dejo Candy me disculpas con las chicas que tengan buen viaje chao

Candy: ciao -se despide tristemente, no queria ir sola y a todas se les habia presentado algún percance que no les permitía viajar. Se recostó en el sillón cuando de pronto una idea le vino a la mente

Candy: Anne sí claro porque no lo pensé antes, la invitare

Salió de su departamento emocionada pensaba que ir juntas traerá recuerdos de cuando eran niñas y paseaban por la colina del hogar de pony y asi con sus lindos pensamientos llego con Anne

Anne: Candy que tienes, vienes muy agitada. venias corriendo?

Candy: si creo que me emocione un poco jajajaja

Anne: ay Candy...creí que estarías en el hospital?

Candy: si sobre eso el director me ha dado unos días libres y me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a pasar unos días en el hogar de pony, con la hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony.

Anne: ay Candy, no puedo tengo que asistir a un desfile de modas, ya sabes siempre tengo que estar al día con la ropa de diseñadores pero tu podras divertirte siempre lo haces te deseo un buen descanso ya te hace falta.

A Candy se le borró la sonrisa y después de una charla breve se despidió de Anne y regresó a su departamento.

Candy: esta bien clin, creo que será mejor descansar para irnos temprano-asi se acostó y al amanecer partió.

El viaje era largo y como a ella todo lo que veía le parecía hermoso, se deleitaba observando y asi llegó la tarde. Muy pronto anochecería. Estaba cansada como para seguir adelante y decidió que en cuanto llegara cerca de la cabaña del bosque se detendriá a descansar y pasar la noche, para continuar por la mañana con su viaje.

Al bajar de la carreta a la orilla de la carretera tenía que tomar camino a pie. Ya que solo podía llegar caminando y era un poco largo el tramo así que la noche la alcanzó justo al llegar a la cabaña.

Candy se sentía en verdad agotada y deseaba llegar pronto a la cabaña. Después de caminar por unas horas más a lo lejos vio la cabaña contenta se apresuró a llegar

Al entrar dejó su maleta en el piso y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo ligero que había traído consigo. Al terminar se dirigió al sillón, se sentó a descansar un poco, recostó su cabeza en la orilla y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida profundamente

Al día siguiente la luz se asomó dando pasa a un nuevo día, el trinar de los pájaros desperto a rubia, la cual se dio la vuelta y se estiró. Al abrir los ojos estaba recostada en una cama, se quedó pensativa. No recordaba haberse acostado en la cama pero no le dio importancia asi que salio a tomar aire fresco.

Candy camina contenta hacia el lago, se sentó en su orilla, viendo el agua cristalina y lo bello que se reflejaba el sol en sus aguas dando pasa a un pequeño semi arcoiris. Era un lindo paisaje y en compañía de los sonidos de los animales se sentía tranquila de pronto recordó que Albert le habia comentado que cerca del lago se encontraba una cascada pequeña en la cual se podía bañar sin ningún peligro y decidida se dirigió hacia la cascada.

Spoiler:

Sin darse cuenta de que muy cerca de donde se encontraba, estaba alguien arriba del arbol tomando una pequeña siesta matutina. Quien al percatarse de que habían interrumpido la armoniosa música de la naturaleza decidió abrir sus ojos.

Al abrir lentamente sus preciosos ojos celestes se llevó una sorpresa, pues no se imaginaba que ella pudiera llegar hasta ese lado del bosque. Quedo mas sorprendido al verla quitarse lentamente la ropa, para sumergirse en las aguas.

No se esperaba que iba a verla desnuda entrar al agua con una exquisita elegancia. Para sus ojos era una delicia verla nadando en aquellas aguas y luego dirigirse bajo el chorro de agua de la cascada.

Parecía como una visión de una diosa. Su instinto masculino hizo que cierta parte de él empezara a levantarse. Puppe que estaba a su lado seguía dormida muy tranquila sin saber lo que ocurría con su dueño.

Candy ajena a todo continuaba disfrutando de un reconfortante baño. Mientras él rubio disfrutaba del mejor espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos. Entonces pudo notar que una serpiente intrusa iba acercándose a su princesa.

Al instante saltó **del** árbol donde se encontraba para ir al rescate de su pequeña, que no había notado a la serpiente aún. Pero cuando llegaba a la orilla Candy tambien habia observado a la serpiente y aterrada salía **del** agua bruscamente sin percatarse que él estaba allí y al tratar de correr chocó contra su pecho.

All verlo asustada brinco hacia el abrazandolo, causando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio haciéndolo caer al agua, provocando un gran estruendo en el agua lo que asustó a la serpiente la cual se escabulló y se perdió entre las rocas **del** lugar asustada.

La rubia había quedado encima de Albert. Ambos rieron al ver que la mas asustada habia sido aquella serpiente, pero luego ambos se dieron de cuenta en las condiciones de como se encontraban.

Albert estaba totalmente embelesado observando y Candy al darse cuenta se sonrojo hasta más no poder mientras desviaba sus ojos de aquel cuerpo ya que tambien se percato **del** bien formado pecho **del** rubio. Este solo llevaba un pantalón corto y su playera era tan transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Albert tomó a Candy de la barbilla levantando su rostro acto seguido todo se volvió mágico entre ellos, sin darse cuenta en que momento ambos se abrazaron. Él rubio deposito sus labios en ella a lo cual ella le respondió... un beso lleno de emociones en el cual ella estaba totalmente rendida hacia él.

Mientras se daban sus besos, el agua de la cascada caia sobre ellos. En un momento de lucidez él se separó de ella ya que la amaba demasiado asi que haría las cosas bien por su parte Candy habia quedado con ansias de más.

Él rubio condujo a Candy fuera **del** agua lentamente y le paso las ropas de ella y ambos se marcharon hacia la **cabaña** para no caer en la tentación.

Tiempo después en la **cabaña** mientras ambos merendaban

Albert: Candy me sorprendiste no sabia que vendrias a la **cabaña**

Candy: George me dijo que estabas de viaje por unos días y cuando regresaras te informaba

Albert: ni George sabia que vendria para aca pero fue una buena eleccion ahora que lo pienso -al decir esto observo fijamente a los ojos a Candy, la cual se sonrojo

Candy: lo que sucede es que a unas compañeras y a mi nos dieron unos días de descanso y las invite para que pasaran unos días en el hogar de Pony, solo que todas me cancelaron y me tocó venir sola

Albert: es un alivio y un gran placer que estes aqui Candy sabes que eres muy hermosa -a pecas se le iban y venían los colores estaba muy apenada

Albert se levantó y caminó hacia ella, la tomó de la mano, la levantó abrazándola contra su pecho y le dijo al oído.

Albert: pequeña eres tan hermosa que ya no puedo callar mas, hoy al verte en la cascada y tenerte entre mis brazos hicieron que me diera cuenta de que te amo, Candy te amo sinceramente y en ese maravilloso beso pude percatar que tu también sientes algo por mi

La rubia al escucharlo se abrazó a él, su corazón estaba acelerado hasta tal punto que sentía se le saldría **del** pecho

Candy: Albert yo tambien te amo, te amo tanto pero tenia miedo a confesartelo -Albert la apretó con más fuerza hacia el

Albert: Candy no sabes que bien me siento al escucharte me haces el hombre más feliz **del** mundo- ambos se soltaron un poco **del** abrazo y se dieron un beso lleno de amor, ambos sentían que flotaban, estaban llenos de amor el uno por el otro.

Albert y Candy partieron al hogar de Pony donde le dieron la noticia a la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony las cuales se pusieron muy contentas. Allí se quedaron varios días viviendo su noviazgo antes de darle la noticia a la tía abuela

Albert: Candy princesa estos dias han sido maravillosos

Candy: ni que lo digas mi príncipe Albert

Albert: sabes es tiempo de anunciarles a todos lo nuestro

Candy: pero Albert la tía abuela no aceptara

Albert: eso dejamelo a mi, no es cuestión de que acepte, mi decision esta tomada y no hay marcha atras.

Candy: esta bien Albert - el rubio sonrió

Él rubio le dio la noticia a la tía abuela, días después

Tía: que? que dices William Albert Andrey?

Albert: lo que escucho tía, amo a Candy y ya es mi novia

Tía: jamás, óyelo bien, no doy mi consentimiento, escuchaste?

Albert: lo siento mucho tía pero es mi decisión y no hay marcha atras, la quiero y usted no podra hacer nada ya que con o su consentimiento estare con ella

Tía: entonces olvidate de que te apoye en algo

Albert: será una pena que usted no salga en las noticias de toda la sociedad cuando anuncié mi noviazgo con Candy, sus amistades hablaran muy mal de usted tía-la señora Elroy volteo a ver a Albert molesta.

Tia: esta bien aceptare pero con la condición que Candice tome clases para ser una dama entendiste William

Albert: sabía que contaría con su comprensión tía -dijo abrazándola -la tía abuela salió molesta **del** despacho

Albert salio a encontrarse con Candy

Candy: oh Albert se lo dijiste?

Albert: claro preciosa

Candy: me imagino que lo tomo a mal

Albert: si vieras que no solo me pidio algo

Candy: de que se trata?

Albert: ya sabes como es la tía quiere que tomes clases para ser una dama

Candy. pero yo no quiero tomar esas clases nunca me gustaron

Albert: anda pequeña hazlo por mi si -se acercó lentamente y la besó, ese gesto dejó a Candy sin voluntad ((ni quien se resista)

Candy: esta bien Albert lo hare por ti -dijo al recuperarse

Paso el tiempo, Albert habia invitado de nuevo a Candy a salir juntos a lo cual ella aceptó

Candy: Albert este es el camino hacia la **cabaña**

Albert: claro que sí pequeña

Candy: y porque no querías decirme antes

Albert: por que tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti

Candy: una sorpresa dime que es Albert

Albert: si te digo ya no será sorpresa

Candy fue insistiendo todo el camino. Que le dijera de qué se trataba, pero él rubio no le dijo ni una palabra, solo la disfrutaba. Ni con todos los besos y la coquetería de la rubia le habia dicho media palabra.

Candy: al fin llegamos

Albert: asi es pequeña -Candy se disponía a entrar pero Albert la detuvo

Albert: princesa espera, podrías cerrar los ojos

Candy: pero... - sonrió- esta bien Albert.

Candy cerró los ojos y Albert tomó su mano guiandola hacia adentro de la **cabaña**. Le tapo los ojos con su mano para que no le hiciera trampa y al llegar el le quito su mano y le dijo que abriera los ojos. Candy al abrirlos vio velas prendidas en la entrada y pequeñas flechas hechas con bellotas volteo a ver a Albert

Albert: debes seguir el camino...

Candy sonrió y empezó a seguir las flechas las cuales conducían hasta la recamara. Al entrar en ella la pecas vio sobre la cama un enorme corazón formado con pétalos de rosas rosas y escrito dentro igual con pétalos blancos: "aceptas casarte conmigo".

Candy se llevó sus manos a su boca unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro Albert la abrazo por la cintura quedando detrás de ella.

Albert: que dices? aceptarias compartir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Candy se volteo hacia él

Candy: claro que si mi príncipe.

Ambos se besaron llenos de amor y poco a poco los latidos de ambos empezaron a acelerarse al mismo ritmo. Albert la pego mas hacia el y ese beso empezó a llenarse de deseo. Albert comenzó a deslizar su mano por la espalda de ella lo que provocó en la pecas una sensación desconocida. Albert dejó sus labios y empezó a besar el cuello de Candy.

La rubia sentía un mar de sensaciones. También ella pudo percatarse como la hombría **del** rubio empezaba a despertar. A lo cual Albert al darse cuenta soltó a Candy pero ella lo abrazó de nuevo y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella y le susurro al oído

Candy: no me sueltes Albert - este la tomo por la cintura

Albert: princesa te amo tanto y te deseo pero ... la rubia no lo dejó terminar

Candy: yo tambien te deseo mi príncipe, se que quieres esperar hasta que nos casemos pero Albert ya no quiero esperar. Solo espero que creas que soy una chica facil

Albert: claro que no Candy nunca lo pensaria, estas segura de...

Candy tomó el rostro de él y lo beso apasionadamente a lo cual Albert correspondió desabotonando el vestido. La rubia tambien empezo a desabotonar la camisa de su amante.

Al mismo tiempo cayeron las prendas de ellos. Albert despojo a Candy **del** sostén dejando al descubierto sus senos, lo cual volvió loco de deseo a rubio.

Ambos empezaron a acariciarse con sus manos. El rubio beso su cuello y la pego a él sintiendo sus senos en su pecho. Lentamente la fue llevando a la orilla de la cama en donde sentó la Candy y el se arrodillo besando su hombro y bajando lentamente hasta tomar uno de los senos.

Le dio pequeños mordiscos sin lastimarla apenas rozando sus pezones lo que dejó a Candy totalmente llena de deseo poco a poco la fue recostando, ambos se llenaron de besos recorriendo sus cuerpos. Albert se despojó de sus pantalones y ropa interior al igual que Candy se deshizo de la suya.

Albert se puso encima de la pecas y aunque ardía de deseo pregunto de nuevo a Candy

Albert: Candy aun puedo parar si asi lo quieres por que despues ya no podré - ésta lo vio a los ojos fijamente.

Candy: estoy segura Albert quiero ser tuya...

Albert besó suavemente a Candy por toda la cara para dar paso a su hombría lentamente entre las piernas de la chica. Al adentrarse en ella sintió como Candy se estremeció al mismo tiempo que dio un pequeño grito.

Albert la abrazó de nuevo y cuando sintió que ella estaba menos tensa empezó un vaivén. Primero despacio pero ambos estaban super excitados y esto dio paso a que acelerarán hasta llegar al clímax ambos al mismo tiempo. Albert se recostó a un lado de ella y Candy lo abrazo

Albert: Candy! mi Candy te amo!

Candy: y yo a ti mi príncipe- ambos estaban tan exhaustos que se durmieron abrazados

Al día siguiente se bañaban en la cascada. Jugaban, se besaban, hacían el amor, en fin pasaron unos días maravillosos.

Al regresar Albert dio la noticia **del** anuncio de su boda. Sin duda alguna sería un gran acontecimiento. Todas las páginas principales de los periódicos hablaban **del** compromiso y por supuesto el dia de la boda la prensa estaría en primeras filas ante tal acontecimiento

Asi llegó la boda todo estaba exquisitamente decorado, ya que la tia abuela habia organizado todo hasta el mínimo detalle para que todo quedara perfecto y asi fue, verdaderamente todo un éxito. Eran un matrimonio envidiable ya que siempre se les notaba su amor resplandeciente.

Un año transcurre volando. En los últimos meses Albert se habia ausentado por los negocios y el último de sus viajes le habia dicho a Candy que solo tardaría poco pero su estancia se alargó a un mes. Cuando le anunció su regreso, Candy decidió irse y solo le dejó una nota.

Cuando Albert llego lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la habitación esperando encontrar a su esposa pero no encontro nada solo un sobre en la cama, la tomó en sus manos y empezó a leer.

Albert:  
Se que tus negocios son importantes pero ultimamente me he sentido sola, asi que decidi irme a un lugar tranquilo, donde pueda pensar bien en nuestra relación. espero que hayas resuelto todos tus asuntos referentes a tus negocios.  
cuidate,  
Candy

Albert se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, salio de la habitacion bajando las escaleras de prisa esquivando al pobre George, que casi se cae por las escalaeras.

Albert salió como un rayo. A toda prisa encendió su coche y manejo hacia la **cabaña**. Al llegar a la orilla **del** camino bajo **del** coche sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, sentia que perdia a su Candy.

Corrió todo el camino hasta llegar a la **cabaña** en donde vio salir humo de la chimenea. Candy lo habia escuchado abrir la puerta, sabía que nadie mas que el podría ser, asi que subió y se escondió.

Albert abrió la puerta desesperadamente y se sorprendió al ver velas en la entrada y flechas de bellotas. Cerro la puerta suavemente, siguió las flechas las cuales lo conducían a la recamara la cual estaba obscura.

Prendió la luz esperando ver a su amada Candy dormida, pero en su lugar vio un enorme corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas blancas y escrito en medio con pétalos de rosas rojas: "Felicidades! vamos a ser padres"!.

Albert se quedo sin palabra por un momento sintió que flaqueaban sus pies. De pronto sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura y lo abrazaban con la cabeza descansando en su espalda.

Candy: si mi amor vamos a ser padres...

Albert volteo y abrazó a su esposa. La besó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos cargándola y dando unos pequeños giros de felicidad depositandola en la cama.

Albert: mi amor me diste un buen susto. Por un momento llegué a pensar que te perdia...-la rubia no lo dejó terminar

Candy: eso le pasa Sr. Andley por dejarme sola por tanto tiempo...

Albert: nunca más mi amor

Candy: eso espero...

Albert: pero me has hecho el hombre más feliz **del** mundo. Te juro mi amor que nunca te dejare a solas, ni a ti ni a mi hijo, los amo a los dos.

Se dieron de nuevo un beso lleno de amor dando paso de nuevo a una entrega sublime y apasionada en aquel lugar que se convirtio en su complice: "La **cabaña** **del** **bosque**."

Fin


End file.
